Falling
by VasuSharma
Summary: A series of one shots. I'm going to start a reviewing system, so get ready to review!
1. Falling

**A/N This is sort of my first fanfiction. Please guys, help me out! Thanks! **

She was falling.

The world had lost its ground. She was stuck in a free-fall, waiting for the bottom.

He couldn't be gone, she thought.

But he was.

Gone were the days that they would watch movies together.

Gone were the days when he'd leave, heartbroken.

Gone were the days when he'd come home.

Gone were the days when he would make her laugh, when she would smile...

Gone were the days when he lived.

**That was the saddest thing I've ever written! Please review, and if you guys like it, I'll make it a series! Thanks!**

**VasuSharma out!**


	2. Pregnant

It was a rainy day, as it should've been. I felt that way at least: cold and dark. He was right there. He was asking me and what did I do? I ran away. Just ran. And now, now he's gone. Run away. Carter Kane pulled a Zia. And it was all my fault. Obviously if I could find him, he'd say no, but it was. I just had to cheat. Had to go get drunk. Had to get pregnant with another man. Hey guys, I know you want longer stuff, but I'm better at this. I'm so sorry but ill give it a shot and upload more. Keep reviewing, Vasu


	3. Death Comes on Swift Wings

The war was over. We won, because of the wonderous Zia. We were alive because she blew up a snake. Killed it. Anihalated it. But I was still sad. ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞infin∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞;∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Love hurts. It can kill you. Or at least try to make you kill yourself. I should know, I mean Zia was a shabti, then didn't know me, and...you get the idea. She had said that after the war, I would get a chance. When stuff settled down. But no, she had to fall. Fall for that kid. Walt. And I know, Sadie should have Walt. I mean, the guy hosted Anubis to stay for her. But he tossed her aside, and took Zia. That's why. Why I'm in the underworld now. Being tested my father. Being tested to see if I can go to the afterlife. To escape from the one I love completely.


	4. The Author Makes a Note

Hey, sorry about my chapters. I'm typing on a Kindle, so yeah. I'll upload soon, VASU


	5. The Best Day Ever!

**Hey guys, sorry I had a bunch of mistakes in those last few chapters. I've been typing on my Kindle, so yeah. Anyways, here's the next one!**

It was a beautiful night.

The stars were out, the moon was shining, and it was a full moon. The Brooklyn skyline mixed with the Manhattan skyline, creating an amazing view from the terrace.

But nothing could distract me from Zia.

We chose that night to sleep outside on the terrace, in the warm, humid air. It was beautiful, but there were 2 things more beautiful: Zia, and the prospect of what I was about to do next.

"Beautiful skyline, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. Better then anything in Egypt, for sure." Zia replied. We shared a smile, and right there, I had the feeling that moving to Brooklyn House was the best thing she thought she had ever done.

"So Zia, have you ever thought of, you know, getting settled? Just, stop this stuff? Maybe get married, have kids?" I asked casually.

"Carter, you know what? It's kind of obvious that, in the light of the war, all I've been thinking about is strategy. But I do hope to settle down soon." She said. She was looking at me strangely, and I realized I was grinning like a maniac.

I took a breath, and did the bravest thing I've ever done: "Zia Rashid, will you marry me?"

The air stood still as Zia, her smile frozen on her face, comprehended what I just said. I could almost see gears turning in her head, realizing what I had asked.

I was waiting anxiously, when suddenly something slammed into me. I landed facing up towards Zia, tears rolling down her face from those beautiful amber eyes, and I got so caught up in them, I didn't hear what she said next: "YES!"

**Switch to Zia P.O.V**

I was the happiest girl in the world. Carter Kane, my freaking boyfriend, just asked me if I wanted to marry him!

I knocked him over, landing on top of him, crying with joy, and yelled out, "YES! Yes, yes, yes!"

I saw him just staring into my eyes, and then laughing, crying, just rejoicing at what I said. I just leaned in and our lips connected, and my heart was pounding. I smelled his hair(which smelled like vanilla), and we started wrestling our tongues. But I was so happy, I just stopped.

It was the happiest night of my life. We kept kissing for a minute, then just raced for everyone inside, waiting to tell them that Carter Kane, cutest guy in the world, and the sweetest, was now my fiancè.

**How about that? My first happy story ever! Review, please, please, please! And thanks to Diffy and Magical Unicorn! **

**Don't worry, not the end. Follow, favorite, review and I'll keep uploading. I don't own Carter and Zia, just their marriage :D! VasuSharma out!**


End file.
